A Highschool Love
by Roxy Skittlez
Summary: Naruto characters are in highschool. KakashiXIruka, NarutoXSasuke, NarutoXKiba, SasukeXItachi, KakuzuXHidan, GaaraXNaruto and more! Rated for content of future chapters.


**_Hello people of the world. This little fan-fiction will be that of Naruto. I haven't written a Naruto Fanfic in a while so, please bear with me as I make this yaoi fanfic a good one._**

**_Warning: Contains boyXboy love which means butt sex. I do not want you to come to me with hate comments. I don't mind you telling me what you dislike but please don't be all rude saying that yaoi sucks or Naruto sucks. I personally don't like Naruto but, I enjoy picturing the gay couples from there. _**

**_I may also warn you that being the person who I am, I write out lots of things so, please bear with me. I do have a potty-mouth so, I may end up putting a lot of cursing in this fan-fiction._**

**_Each paragraph will alternate between characters so, I will go between regular bold and italic bold. _**

**_Kakashi is 18, Iruka is 17, and I will put up how old every character that is mentioned in this fanfic up when I get to them. _**

* * *

**It was about 3:30 in the morning and Kakashi couldn't really sleep. He had class around 6 o' clock that day and so that meant that if he didn't fall asleep again, he would have trouble staying awake in class. He sighed as he got out of his bed and turned on his night table lamp. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock with a heavy sigh as he walked out of his room and to the bathroom in the hallway. It was unfortunate for him that the only person he lived with was Iruka, one of his classmates. He would have never imagined that this shy boy would want to stay with someone like Kakashi, a model perfect boy who got perfect grades and had almost anything that all the guys at school wished they had. Kakashi was like a God. His body was like fire when anybody saw him because he practically glowed. **

**_Iruka was awoken by the sound of running water from the bathroom which was oh so conveniently placed beside his bedroom. He wondered why he had decided to stay with Kakashi. Especially knowing what he did about the guy. He needed a place to stay because his father kicked him out after finding out that he was a homosexual. Being out on the street on his own at 17 was not a good thing to anybody he told and, when word got around to Kakashi, the guy just happened to be an angel and let Iruka stay with him. Iruka had never been treated kindly by anybody. Not even his own family. It was a blessing to him that somebody so kind as Kakashi had let him stay. When he woke up and got out of bed, he walked out of his room and to the bathroom then knocked. "Kakashi, are you in there?" he asked, curious as to who was in there even though only one other person resided in the house besides himself. _**

**Kakashi heard a soft knock on the door and a vaguely familiar voice. "Yes, I'm in here." he replied, turning on the water to the sink and looking at himself in the mirror. Dark eyes stared back at him, a sense of worry in them. Kakashi was worried that Iruka would get too worried about him and start asking him too many questions that the answers would stay unknown to the younger boy until the older felt he was good and ready to be told the truth. "Go back to bed." he commanded Iruka as he splashed the cold water on his face.**

**_Iruka gave a silent nod. "Alright." he responded, turning and going back inside his bedroom, closing his door and setting his alarm for 5:15. That meant that he would only get about an hour of sleep before he would have to get up and get ready for school. Iruka thought that he got way too worried about other people and he felt that people got annoyed by him too easily so, he would soon have to keep his mouth shut most of the time. He hated thinking of himself as a burden but, in reality, that's all he really was to people. He just hoped that Kakashi didn't think of him that way. He liked the guy and hoped that he liked him as well. When he fell asleep, he dreamt about the future he wanted to happen; Kakashi and him making love to each other. He smiled in his sleep, ever so happy about his dream._**

* * *

That was the end of a good first chapter. Next chapter; Kakashi comes out of the closet! WOOT!

Rawr Face

Note: I have a fictionpress account!!!!


End file.
